Read Between The Lines
Redlings, rejoice! I, your Sultan of Swing, your Bombastic Baron of the Bass Clef, your Tremendous Treble Troubadour, shall again both entertain and instruct! Behold! Beware! Be sitting down in the front rows so everyone can see me! To "Weird" Al Yankovic's Word Crimes Read Between The Lines Little buddy shut up! WOO! And then listen up! Hey, hey, hey, duh Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Why you won't play in the proper way? Why not listen to the stuff we say? Maybe you're just a troll, And maybe now you find That people mock you online Okay, now here's the deal We'll try to educate ya We will familiarize You with the mob-enclature Go learn your teacher lessons With skills and spells be messin' Try out instead of guessin' And that's why I think it's a Good time, To use some manners, Don't be a spammer, Sharp as a hammer. Or have you noticed Our patience is fewer For people who were Just being word spewers? Read between the lines! Is it exciting? Think that you're hiding? We see you kiting Like a moron! You really should think first, So things don't get way worse, And your little bubble burst. For your own good wise up! Say you find a death room, And into it do you zoom, They wonder what should I do? Try using your brain in this case! Don't be regressive, Get into action! But then what action? Well, right about now anything's better than standing there and spamming! At quest guys, take some notes, So later you ain't wranglin', Wondering where to go, And what mobs to be manglin'. But trust me, we don't wanna, Hear about all that drama, And how you hate your mamma. And keep in mind That we can see you! And what you're doing, Like around screwing, And trouble brewing. And you should never Troll just like you do, We see right through you, It's not too hard to do. Read between the lines! Of your screen reader, Quit your huffing ether, You dumb mouth-breather! Too bad now you've Got some cunning linguist, To help you distinguish, Why people get this pissed. One thing I'm telling you It's time to learn you up a thing or two, About speaking things you know aren't true, And diggin' yourself a deeper tomb. Now listen up when I tell you this, Spam is a meat for eating not for emphasis. You've been here before I know you can tell Without our backpatting that you're doing well. Now, figure out it's not so tough, Remember where you died to get your stuff. We thought we'd gotten it through your skull To take our advice in part or in full. Oh but, just now, you said, You went in there again and now you're dead. Keep going at a rate like this, and I promise you will lose all your cred! Try using two chars, So many uses, Run groups of dueces, Can the excuses. We read your board post It was fantastic, That was sarcastic, It upset my gastrics Read between the lines! Quit acting dopey, Like that kid Opee, And don't be mopey. Don't be a lost cause! Being like a fool, Who belongs in pre-school! Wipe your face of that drool! Never mind I give up Really now I give up Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Oh, one last thing. Hey, target! If you think this is me annoyed, irritated, angry, peeved, or anything other than amused, listen harder and you'll hear me using you to have fun. Remember, the more things I get to write about, the more I write. In the spirit of the message of the song, let me do the reading between the lines for you. Stop willfully annoying other players for fun! After all, isn't that what forced you away last time? Valhalla's Vox Populi, Agarwaen Gix, Destroyer of Churls